Harry Potter: The Rise
by MechaKakashi
Summary: What if the Sorting Hat convinced Harry to trust him with putting Harry where the Hat thought best? Come explore a story where Harry is a Slytherin and the different challenges he will face to rise to the potential the Hat sees in him. Pairings TBD thinking Daphne G, Fleur, multi or another character. There will be bashing of characters some more than others. Ratied:M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter even though I wish to. I am just here to express my thoughts of things happening in a different way then what happened in the story.**

 **Hello all,**

 **This is my first story I ever written even though I kept having this idea for months amongst other ideas I am planning on writing. I am new, so I want to be able to improve myself and want to see myself improve in my writing. SO, if you see something wrong help me by telling me. Unless it's something like "Bad Story" or "You suck quit writing" if that is your opinion tell me why it is that, so I can improve.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **MechaKakashi  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Sorting

"Potter, Harry" said Professor McGonagall loud and clear for all the students to hear. Causing the students to descend into whispers and looking through the crowd of future first-year students waiting to still be sorted hoping to spot the fabled boy-who-lived.

Harry looked around as he stepped forward seeing the students all craning their heads trying to get a better look at him to see the boy-who-lived a title he just learned recently that he had even though it was for a darker reason. Harry started to feel nervous with all the stares, but it soon disappeared when the hat was placed on top of his head covering his view of the crowd of students staring at him as he sat down on the stool.

"Hmm... interesting" said a small voice in his head. "Very interesting indeed. Tons of courage, not a bad mind either. You have talent young one. A desire to prove yourself to the world and a hidden desire to be powerful… now that's interesting. So where should I put you?"

"Who-Who are you" said Harry feeling scared of the voice in his mind.

"I am the Sorting Hat young one nothing to be afraid of. I am here to put you into one of the mighty houses of Hogwarts just as I have done for hundreds of years. I believe Slytherin would be the best choice for you Harry Potter."

"Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin." Harry replied to the now named voice inside his head.

"Why not, you would do great things and in time grow powerful to not let anyone put you down as your relatives have. You would become great a beacon of power to all who stand against or with you."

"But Ron said Slytherin is where all the future evil witches and wizards go. He says Gryffindor is the best!" exclaimed Harry scared at the prospect of being a Slytherin.

"Boy do not let other people create notions about the houses who are biased in their opinions about which house is the best. For they all have their positives and negatives about each one." Replied the sorting hat causing Harry to frown and think about what the hat has said fumbling with the point that hat was trying to make him see.

"But- "Harry tried to speak but was cut off by the hat.

"Then that's not a good person to keep around as a friend in the end will only weigh you down and creating ideas that he himself does not truly know about to make you see his way of thinking to make you feel indented to him for giving advice he sees as true something you will soon find many witches and wizards will try and do especially to you. If he does not stay your friend if you go the house of Salazar Slytherin. Then he is not worthy of being a friend to you." interrupted the hat with authority in his voice causing Harry to question what he has learned about the new world in which he was introduced to. Trying to think about his budding friendship with Ron and if he would remain Harry's friend if Harry does not go the Gryffindor.

"But Malfoy is in Slytherin and he is- "

"The Malfoy boy is just like the young Weasley in which I still have to sort, prejudice about his supposedly superior house and trying to prove that he is better for all to hear." Cutting Harry off in the middle of his response. "I truly believe that you will flourish with the snakes and expand on your ability to talk- "

"How do you know that" exclaimed Harry. Shocked that the hat knows of his ability to speak with snakes. Something he learned about as he helped the snake escape from the zoo during his cousin birthday.

"I am the Sorting Hat young one, I read the minds of all that wear me on their head and use that to sort them to the house that suits them the best. Your ability would cause some to treat you as royalty or you would be vilified by the different houses if you reveal your ability to speak Parseltongue. Even though it is considered a dark ability for unfair reasons in Britain and other countries but held in the highest regards in others like India where the ability is worshipped. It is something very rare that barely anyone has it, but you are one of the few lucky ones to be gifted this rare ability from which Salazar Slytherin had himself."

"How though, I thought every wizard can speak to snakes. I thought it was a common thing"

"No, my boy it is an ability that used to be held in the highest of regards but now is treated as a sign of a future Dark Lord mostly due to the some of the worst Dark Lords having the ability and causing tons of havoc throughout Magical and Muggle communities causing hundreds to be tortured and killed including your parents who died trying to protect you by the Dark Lord Voldemort earning your moniker. Another Dark Lord that had the ability was one of the earliest Dark Lords called Herpo the Foul someone who is stilled feared to this day."

"I-I don't want to be evil though everyone would dislike me then. I'm scared of what they will say I just learned of this world I don't want to be treated like I am evil upcoming Dark Wizard."

While the conversation between Harry and the Sorting Hat was going on, the students were all starting to whisper amongst themselves wondering why the hat was taking so much time. Never witnessing such a long stall in all the years they have attended the school even though they have seen countless first-years being sorted but never for this long. Even the loud Weasley twins were quiet wondering why the boy-who-lived causing this long stall from the hat. Causing many of the students to become restless wondering why the boy was causing this and where will he finally land.

"Most of the witches and wizards today are nothing more than sheep willing to bow their heads to higher authority and accept how the world goes even if it places them on a lower pedestal. You are one of the few that has the power to stand on top even though it was constantly suppressed by your disgusting muggle relatives who put you down just to feel better about themselves. They want you to be nothing but dirt, a slave to them who is nothing but target to do so how they please. IF you want to change that you have to stand up for yourself even though it will be hardest thing to do."

"But-But- "Harry tried to reply but nothing formed in his mind.

"Form your own opinions do not let others force their way of thinking onto you, if you let this happen you would waste your potential and become a sheep for others to walk over. Someone who never reached their greatness instead you would look up towards others and their supposed greatness and either fear or grovel at their feet. You say you do not want to be evil but that is just an opinion some are labeled Dark even though they wish to better the world while others are considered Light even though they wish to harm the wizarding world with their policies which they say will help but it only helps themselves and their allies. It should not matter to you the people who switch their thinking on a mere whim from an article from the newspaper or blindly follow what the Ministry spouts as gospel. They are nothing but a stat to the Ministry who only lets the 'noble' pure-bloods and the wealthiest of half-bloods from old families into the highest positions. The other half-bloods and purebloods from lower houses and the rare muggleborn in the Ministry are forced to work twice as hard to just get the same pay as the top purebloods and live in fear of losing a job if they bring the issue to the Ministry. Tell me my boy do you want to live scared and worship the ground others walk on OR do you want to be powerful enough, so none will be able to treat you like your muggle relatives? None will be able to match you if you reach the potential I see in you! So, Mr. Potter what is your choice do you wish to follow others that believe that they are Merlin's gift to the world and be complacent or do you wish to be strong and make sure yourself that no one treats you as your relatives had?"

"I'm scared though! What if they don't accept me. I heard that Voldemort's followers were from Slytherin what if their children want to get revenge and harm me! I don't want to be treated like the way Dudley treats me." Harry replied hotly scared of being bullied like Dudley and the Dursleys done for all his life.

"I shall be honest with you young Wizard. Some in Slytherin will hate you and wish you harm for who you are. The other houses will treat you as a future Dark Lord and try to torment you to make themselves seem better to their peers and raise their standings. In your first year you will face an uphill battle at times you think you cannot win. This is because you are learning and do not have the knowledge of the wizarding world. Over time in the end you shall be able to defend yourself and protect the real friends you make. I will give you some advice to assist you. The library has tons of knowledge in its confines so use that to speed your learning process up to defend yourself and yes you will have to defend yourself for some will not just use words to harm you. Another is research your family history you will find some very interesting people in your family tree and learn the traditions and ways of the wizarding world. Lastly, this will be considered the hardest for you is to believe in yourself even though you have been treated as a slave even worse than some families treat their house elves, you must have the confidence to succeed and then you will become truly worthy of the ancestors of your family. The boy you are will go through the fires and challenges of others but in the end the man that will come will trump all that stands before him. So, Mr. Potter do you still wish not be a Slytherin or will you trust my judgement in this matter I shall give you this choice."

"I will trust you." Harry whispered so softly that he barely heard it himself. As well as creating a reminder to himself to search up what a house elf is in the near future.

Even though Harry spoke softly the Sorting Hat heard him and replied. "Mr. Potter in the end you will come to appreciate the choice I have made regarding your sorting and I truly cannot wait to see what I know you will become… and with that you shall be… SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat exclaimed echoing throughout the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this story I am still learning the website and the different ways authors use to create their stories. Please leave a review if you feel like. I wish to continue on with this idea of mine and appreciate the comments and critics you will give to help me out. I shall be doing a lot of research using the books, Pottermore, and other authors to help craft this story in something I am proud of.**

 **I'm out for now. Peace!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **MechaKakashi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter even though I wish to. I am just here to express my thoughts of things happening in a different way then what happened in the story.**

 **Hello all,**

 **This is the next chapter to The Rise. I am starting to look for a beta reader. Hopefully I will find one soon. Also the issue of the previous chapter being in bold I am trying to fix as well. So hopefully I can get that done soon. However please enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **MechaKakashi  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

A heavy silence fell upon the Hall after the Sorting Hat called the house in which The Boy-Who-Lived shall reside for the next seven years. Very slowly as Harry rose his robes changed to have the Slytherin logo on top of his heart. As Harry continued to walk past the others in his year with his head down not daring to look at Ron his robes and tie were soon displaying the emerald green of Slytherin for all to see. Those who looked at him shuddered due to almost how perfect the uniform fit as his emerald eyes matched perfectly to the emerald green of his new house. A slow clap emerged from the Slytherin table followed by others from the House of the Snakes. The claps did not even approach the level in which Malfoy received after being sorted. Almost as if they were questioning if the Boy-Who-Lived was sorted into their house. Harry soon approached the table looking up he saw Malfoy looking smug with a smirk that looked like it could transform into a grin at any moment. Harry deciding, he rather not sit by Malfoy and deal with another conversation from him decided to seat slightly away from the other first years to avoid the smugness that radiated from Malfoy. As Harry sat he looked at the remaining first years waiting to be sorted and his gaze fell onto Ron who gave a slight glare and turned his head waiting for his own turn to be sorted. This gave Harry some thought of what the Hat said about Ron which now seemed to be correct.

After her moment of stunned silence Professor McGonagall continued with the sorting by going through the rest of the first years. The claps for the remainder of the students were without enthusiasm as they were still reeling from the stunning sorting they have just witnessed. Soon the last of the students were sorted when Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. Soon as his robes were changing to the Slytherin colors Zabini took a seat close to Harry. Afterwards the Headmaster stood and with a wave of his hand food appeared on the tables.

"Before we begin this banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." Said Dumbledore then he proceeded to sit back down without another word. Causing many like Harry to look at him as if he was a mad man.

Silently the students took this as a signal to start feasting on the well-prepared meal of Hogwarts. As Harry was starting to put a piece of chicken that looked juicy on his plate did Blaise start to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Blaise Zabini, Heir of the Zabini Family. Pleasure to meet you Potter." Blaise said with a slight bow of his head towards Harry.

"He-Hello, nice to meet you as well Zabini." Harry replied slightly stammering with the greeting and after a thought slightly bowing his head towards Blaise as to not seem disrespectful to the first person to talk to him from his new house.

"I hope to be acquaintances with you Potter being the mysterious boy-who-lived." Blaise said back with a slight smirk as if he thought something was funny about the title.

"I wish to get to better know you as well Zabini." Harry flustery replied from hearing Blaise use the title which he was soon learning was going to be very annoying.

Afterwards a comfortable silence fell as around them people started to chatter amongst themselves. Harry started hearing some of the conversations around them and only heard of how the boy-who-lived ended up in the House of Dark wizards. Soon after the dessert replaced the meals did the Headmaster rise from his chair and with a wave of his hands made the food vanished. Causing some like Ron who was still stuffing his face with a treacle tart to mutter about how they weren't done yet.

As Harry looked at the Headmaster his eyes wandered to the other Professors sitting at the High table. He saw Hagrid who meet his eyes and with a hearty smile and gave a slight nod to Harry causing Harry to grin and give a nod back. Harry continued looking at the different teachers and saw a small man looking to be part goblin laughing as he was talking to a witch that was not as small as the part goblin looking man but seemed taller by a few feet with short, gray, wavy hair wearing a patched and battered hat. She also seemed to be covered in dirt but still spouted a smile on her face. Continuing past them he started looking at the other professor none seemed noticeably until his eyes fell on two. One was wearing a turban and had his back turned to face the other who had greasy black hair and a hooked nose. As the hook-nosed teacher looked past the turban wearing one staring directly into Harry's eyes. Harry felt a sharp, hot pain shoot across Harry's lightning bolt shaped scar. Causing Harry to release a hiss as the pain came quickly and only stayed for a bit. Harry looked around but saw nobody notice his quick bout of pain except maybe the hooked nose professor who seemed to turn back to his conversation.

Harry turning to Blaise asked, "Who is that teacher next to the turban wearing one talking at the end of the table?"

"The one with the greasy black hair is Professor Snape and he teaches potions. He is known as the youngest person ever to become a Potions Master in the world but more important than that is that he is the head of our house." Replied Blaise informing Harry about the now named Professor Snape. After that quick conversation between Blaise and Harry did all the students quiet down in the hall waiting to hear what the headmaster had to say.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Something a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins as he mentioned the forbidden forest. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker of this great school, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Finally, I must inform you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed softly, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" he muttered to Blaise.

"Must be," said Blaise, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he should give us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere. My mother told me the forest is full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the older residents of the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot!"

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest for the mischievous twins.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot! First years follow the perfects towards your new home." Causing a few perfects to rise from their seats and head over to their new housemates.

"Please follow me." Said a Slytherin Perfect causing the first year Slytherins to follow him through the exit of the Great Hall. After a descent downwards into what seemed like a dungeon they approached a passage with a blank wall on the right between two random statues. Stopping at the passage the perfect turned and faced Harry and the other new Slytherins.

"This is the location of our dorm no one from the other dorms must learn of its location or Merlin forbid its password. If found that you let either the location or password be known to the other houses you will be severely punished by me or the other older students needing a target for their curses." Said the Perfect giving a threat that all the first years looked upon with a hint of fear some hiding it better than others.

The perfect lead them in through the passage coming into the Slytherin Common Room where all the older Slytherins from the feast were gathered around in chairs and couches in the room all facing the new first years.

"Now before one of the perfects gives the welcome speech you will introduce yourselves to the older students. Then after the speech you will leave the room until I call you back and the upper classmen will choose to be your mentor for the coming year starting with 7th years then 6th and then finally 5th." Said the perfect who still hasn't introduced himself to the first years yet.

This caused Harry to be scared as he didn't realize he had to introduce himself to all the Slytherin students.

"Move over!" Malfoy pushed through the rest of the first years to the front with a confident smirk on his face. "I am Draco Malfoy, the heir of both the Malfoy and Black families, I am well connected as my father has the minister of magic in his corner. So, if you dare challenge me my father will hear about and make your parents lives a living hell!" Malfoy finished with a smirk on his face as he turned back and walked back to the group of first years puffing himself up like a peacock.

Soon the rest of the first years introduced themselves each trying to outdo the other. Harry learned many of them were heirs of their families or parents were rather well off and he was starting to feel scared as he was soon the last one left to go. Harry starting to lose his confidence instilled in him from the sorting hat felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back and saw Blaise give him a nod and a slight push moving Harry to the center of the room.

"Well introduce yourself!" shouted someone sitting on the couches causing a round of laughter from the rest of the students.

Harry starting to feel scared as he didn't know if he was an heir or had some successful company his parents passed down to him. All he knew was his parents had a trust vault set up for him and they were killed by Voldemort, but Harry didn't even know if that even mattered to what some of the other first years were saying about their own wealth. With that Harry decided to go with whatever came to mind first.

As Harry approached the center of the room he stopped in the middle and said, "I am Harry Potter." Not raising his voice like the Nott boy did to make himself seem better and then he turned and walked past the first years right out of the room causing the rest of the first years to look upon him with bugged eyes as they thought he was going to outdo all of them from using the fact that he killed the strongest Dark Lord ever to lay waste on British soil when he was just a baby.

"Well why aren't you following him!" shouted the still nameless perfect who led the first years through the dungeons to the Slytherin Dorm. This caused all the first years to scurry out the door back into the dungeons.

After what felt like an hour the perfect came and brought them back into the common room. Retaking his seat, he signaled a female to stand.

"Congratulations! I'm Prefect Gemma Farley, and I'm delighted to welcome you to the great House of Slytherin. Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of all creatures; our house colors are emerald green and silver, and as you just came through our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons. As you'll see, our windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by and sometimes more interesting creatures. I like to feel that our common room has the aura of mystery to it.

Now, there are a few things you should know about Slytherin and a few you should forget. Firstly, let's dispel a few myths. You might have heard rumors about Slytherin that we're all into the Dark Arts. Don't believe everything you hear from the other competing houses. I'm not denying that we've produced our share of Dark wizards, but so have the other three houses. They just don't like admitting it. And yes, we have traditionally tended to take students who come from long lines of witches and wizards, but nowadays you'll find some people in Slytherin who have at least one non-pureblood parent.

Here's a little-known fact that the other three houses don't bring up much: Merlin was a Slytherin. Yes, Merlin himself, the most famous wizard in history! He learned all he knew in this very house! Do you want to follow in the footsteps of Merlin? Or would you rather sit at the old desk of that illustrious ex-Hufflepuff, Eglantine Puffett, inventor of the Self-Soaping Dishcloth?  
I didn't think so.

But that's enough about what we're not. Let's talk about what we are, which is the best house in this school. We play to win, because we care about the Slytherin name. Whether it is in the quidditch pitch or in the classroom. We strive to win both the House and Quidditch Cup every year and wish to continue that streak. If you lose points for us, you will answer to me or be punished accordingly from the other perfects.

We also get no real respect from our fellow students. They view us with a sense of fear, because of our Dark reputation, but you know what? It also can be fun, having a reputation for walking on the wild side. Chuck out a few hints that you've got access to a whole library of curses and see whether anyone wants to mess with you in the halls.

But we're not all bad people. We're like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood.

For instance, we Slytherins look after our own outside our walls which is more than you can say for Ravenclaw. Apart from being the biggest bunch of wimps you will ever met hiding behind their books and professors, Ravenclaws are also famous for clambering over each other to get good marks, whereas we Slytherins help each other to increase our standing with the professors. The corridors of Hogwarts can throw up surprises for the unwary, and you'll be glad you've got the Serpents on your side as you move around the school. As far as we're concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours – one of the elite when you prove yourself throughout the year. The older students shall protect you for a while, but you must learn to fight your own battles and win them as nothing else is acceptable. With that avoid the Weasley twins and the Weasley perfect as they like to punish Slytherins. The Weasley that is a perfect tries to give dentitions and take points for anything he thinks is wrong from Slytherin students. While the twins have more bite to them. They are pranksters preying on all the students in all the houses. So always be careful when you see them around.

Because you know what Salazar Slytherin looked for in his chosen students? The seeds of Greatness. You've been chosen by this house because you've got the potential to be great, in the true sense of the word. All right, you might see a couple of people hanging around the common room whom you might not think are destined for anything special. Well, keep that to yourself. If the Sorting Hat put them in here, there's something great about them, and don't you forget it.

And talking of people who aren't destined for greatness, I haven't mentioned the Gryffindors. Now, some people say that Slytherins and Gryffindors represent two sides of the same coin. Personally, I think Gryffindors are nothing more than wannabe Slytherins. Mind you, some people say that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor prized the same kinds of students, so perhaps there might be a small similarity between the two houses. But that doesn't mean that we cozy up with Gryffindors. They like beating us only slightly less than we like beating them. They are our biggest rival for generations upon generations it has been Slytherin vs Gryffindor. If you wish to mess with the Gryffindors there is only one rule and that is to not get caught.

A few smaller things you might need to know: our house ghost is the Bloody Baron. If you get on the right side of him he'll sometimes agree to frighten people for you. Just don't ask him how he got bloodstained; he doesn't like it.

The password to the common room changes every fortnight. Keep an eye on the noticeboard. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered it for more than seven centuries.

Well, I think that's all for now. I'm sure you'll like our dormitories. We sleep in ancient four-posters with green silk hangings, and bedspreads embroidered with silver thread. Medieval tapestries depicting the adventures of famous Slytherins cover the walls, and silver lanterns hang from the ceilings. You'll sleep well; it's very soothing, listening to the lake water lapping against the windows at night. Well that's about all of it see you tomorrow!" Gemma finished and soon started to what could be the dorms.

"Wait Gemma we haven't finished yet and before we continue I shall introduce myself my name is Cyrus Greengrass the heir of the Greengrass Fortune and the head perfect of Slytherin. In my six soon to be seven years we have always won both the house and quidditch cups and I wish to continue that streak. Now we shall start with the pairing of mentor and mentee for the remainder of the year." Said the head perfect finally introducing himself. "Gemma why don't you start."

"Fine Cyrus my mentee is going to be your sister Daphne Greengrass. Now I'm off to bed." Said Gemma quickly as she went to the female Slytherin Rooms.

Soon all the first years were soon paired with an older student. Malfoy was selected by the older brother of Nott and the youngest Nott himself was selected by another brother of his. All that was left was Harry.

"Finally, the boy known as Harry Potter will be mentored by me. With that off to bed the mentors will give more rules in the morning. Everyone has an individual room unlike those Gryffindorks where you have 5-6 in a room together with no privacy." Announced Cyrus.

Soon as Harry laid in his bed for the next seven years he was happy that he has a room to himself and not a cupboard under the stairs. He thought of what the future might hold, and he realized that whatever happens it was infinitely times better than his life with the Dursleys. With that he rolled over and fell asleep looking forward to the future.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter I am trying to write bigger chapters. I used the book and Pottermore for some parts and spruced it up a bit. Also the original Slytherin welcome speech is something else it sounds more like a peppy cheerleader than a Slytherin so I changed that up a bit.**

 **Sincerely,  
MechaKakashi**


End file.
